A Familiar with Familiars
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: Louise wanted a familiar that would prove her worth as a mage. What got was a blonde wizard from another world with a chest that was bigger than Kirche's and familiars of her own. How will she handle this? ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Familiar of Zero**

 **AN: The part where the familiar can't usually understand Louise at the start has been cut out and replaced with one where they can understand her. I just didn think it was necessary.**

It was a warm sunny day at Tristainian Academy of Magic. It was fitting considering the nature of the event that was taking place today. It was the Springtime Familiar Summoning where all the students attending the academy would summon their familiars and make them their servants for life as part of a sacred ritual passed on by the Founder Brimir. One student however was quite nervous about the upcoming event. That student was Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere of the Valliere Family, daughter of Duke de La Valliere and Karin of the Heavy Wind (Tristain's strongest wind magic user). The reason was because whenever she tried to cast a spell of any type, it usually backfired and caused an explosion. As such, her classmates gave her the nickname Zero, as in, zero success, zero potential, zero talent, and zero breast size (according to her rival Kirche). Today was her last chance to prove herself as a mage, to prove that she wasn't a failure. Last night she had prayed to the founder Brimir for a divine, beautiful familiar like a griffin or a dragon.

And here she was, in the courtyard with other students, each having summoned their familiars. Tabitha summoned a dragon, Guiche summoned a mole, Montmorency summoned a frog, and that damn Zerbst woman (Kirche) summoned a salamander. Soon it would be her turn.

"Has everyone gone yet," Professor Colbert called out.

"Zero hasn't gone yet," Kirche said mockingly.

The moment she did several hurtful comments were flown around.

"Seriously Zero, why even bother? You'll just fail."

"You'll blow up something again."

"Just quit while you still have some dignity left."

Louise did her best to ignore the harsh comments directed at her. The students were silenced by Colbert who did not tolerate bullying.

Louise held out her wand and concentrated. Failure wasn't an option this time. Then, she began to chant.

"I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar!"

As soon as she finished an explosion occurred that sent most flying. The students weren't the least bit surprised at what happened and began criticizing Louise and accusing of her of trying to kill them. Louise, however, didn't acknowledge them. She was too focused on the crater, or rather, who came out of it. The students and teacher noticed it as well and eyed the new arrival with curiosity.

It was a girl, roughly around sixteen, with blonde hair that stretched down to her shoulders tied back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon, brown eyes and a tall figure. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a blue cross back and front, a blue mini-skirt with a brown belt wrapped around it, and black boots. Hanging off her left side was an unusual looking whip, while on her right were a bunch of silver and gold keys. She was quite beautiful, and her chest was larger than Kirche's (something that made the latter jealous and multiple boys swooning). She also had a strange pink tattoo on her hand.

"Zero summoned a commoner," Kirche jeered, causing the other students to join in.

Louise's surprise quickly turned to anger and frustration.

"Professor Colbert, please let me redo the ritual. I summoned a commoner, this can't be right," Louise pleaded desperately.

The professor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere but this is a sacred ritual that can't be redone. And since you did summon something you must proceed with it," he said sternly.

At this point the girl had had enough of being silent and spoke.

"Okay, would someone please explain to me what's going," the girl requested. "Where am I? Also, what's this familiar summoning thing you're talking about?"

Louise was about to snap at the girl when Colbert spoke.

"I apologise for my and my student's rudeness. To start you are at Tristain Academy of Magic. You were summoned here by Miss Valliere to be her familiar, a servant generally summoned by a mage once in their life, though, you are the first human one to be summoned," Colbert explained.

The girl froze upon hearing that. She had never heard of Tristain before, and she had read the world map.

"Hey um, this might sound strange but, have you ever heard of a place called Magnolia, or Earthland even?" she asked.

"I have heard of those places I'm afraid," he replied. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy replied.

Louise had to admit, it was a pretty name.

"Now what about this being a familiar business. Don't I have any say in it," she said desperately. "Better yet, can't you just send me back and redo it."

"Hah, so even a commoner doesn't want to be your familiar Zero," Kirche jeered. "Though I can hardly blame her."

The other students laughed at that while Louise gritted her teeth and tightened her hand in frustration. Lucy didn't like the way the others were treating her, not one bit.

Colbert didn't like it either so he silenced them. He then shook his head at Lucy's question.

"I'm afraid not. It is a sacred ritual that is done only once in a mage's life," he said sadly.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand how she was feeling. Giving up your freedom was not something anyone would want.

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was on her way back to the guild after completing a solo job when this green orb appeared directly in front of her and sucked her in before she could escape. She wondered what the rest of the guild would think of her disappearance. Knowing them, especially Natsu, they wouldn't take it well.

"I'm in another world. There's no way they'll be able to come and find me," she realized.

She realized it the moment that professor explained where she was. It was like Edolas all over again. Only this time her friends weren't trapped inside a giant Lacrima or had their lives on the line.

"I'm sorry but, regardless of who or what has been summoned they must become the summoners familiar, please bear with it," Colbert pleaded.

Lucy sighed wondering why these sorts of things always happened to her. Seeing as how she was in another world, she decided to go along with it until she got back home. Also, this seemed rather important to the girl, so she didn't want to upset her.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "But only until I find a way to get back home."

Colbert wanted to say that this was for life but decided against it.

"Miss Valliere, you may proceed," Colbert pressed.

Louise groaned but proceeded. She moved towards Lucy and knelt down beside her, her face directly across from her. Lucy was slightly nervous about what was about to happen.

"Be grateful. Most commoners would never receive this from a noble," Louise muttered as she moved in closer, much to Lucy's confusion. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

Then, without warning, Louise leaned in and kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy froze at what was happening.

"This is the binding ritual," she thought dumbstruck. "My first kiss, gone, just like that, and with a girl I just met."

Louise retracted from Lucy, and when she did, a burning sensation took place on Lucy's left hand. The pain was so bad she nearly passed out. Fortunately, she had a high level of endurance built up from her previous battles, and she'd felt the heat of flames before (generally from Natsu). When the pain ended a set of ruins were engraved on Lucy's left hand.

Colbert took a minute to examine the runes as they were unlike any he'd ever come across before. Then he addressed his student.

"Congratulations Miss Valliere, you've successfully summoned a familiar," he said before turning to his students. "Classes are done for today. You're free to do whatever you wish."

The students murmured among themselves before going off with their familiars discussing the events of today. There were some comments about Louise and Lucy but, they were mostly ignored.

Shortly afterward, Louise led Lucy to her room.

 **Louise's Room**

When they were inside, Lucy couldn't help but marvel at the luxurious room.

"You have a really nice room," she complimented.

"It's the standard room for all students here," Louise replied.

She didn't see what was so special about it but appreciated the compliment all the same.

Lucy was slightly concerned about the chains hanging up on the wall but decided to ignore them for the moment. She needed to get some things off her chest.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask you if that's alright," Lucy said.

"Assuming I'm able to answer them, sure," Louise replied politely.

"Back there the students called me a commoner. What exactly makes a noble and a commoner in this world?" Lucy asked.

Louise was taken back by this question. This was pretty common knowledge. She was also taken off at 'this world'.

"To put it simply nobles are those who can use magic whereas commoners can't. Nobles rule over the land while commoners serve them. However, it is important to note that while all nobles use magic, not all who use magic are nobles. Some lose their nobility and become fallen nobles," Louise explained.

"I see. How does magic work in this world? Do you use items to channel magic or can you use it from your bodies?" Lucy asked.

Louise was also taken back by this question. Just what did she mean by 'this world'.

"We use wands of course. Only elves can use magic without them. Furthermore, magic is defined by the four elements, five if include void but that hasn't been seen for centuries. There are regular spells such as transmutation and levitation also," Louise explained again.

"I see. That's different from where I'm from," Lucy admitted.

"Where are you from exactly?" Louise asked incredulously. "The things you are asking are pretty common knowledge. Also, what do you mean by this world?"

Lucy bit her lip.

"Well, this might sound hard to believe but," Lucy started.

She then quickly explained about where she was from and what she was. Louise stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe you," she said bluntly. "A world where magic works differently to here, where there are no nobles, there's these things called wizard guilds, and even commoners can learn magic. You even say you are a wizard yourself, yet I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you then," Lucy declared as she took out her keys. " **Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nicora!** "

A bright light shone from the key and a cute miniature snowman appeared.

Louise was stunned by what she just witnessed. Her familiar just summoned a familiar of her own.

"How did you do that?" Louise asked curiously.

"With these," Lucy said while holding up her keys. "Each one let's me summon a spirit I'm contracted to."

As baffled as she was by this, Louise took a closer look and noticed how many keys Lucy had.

"F-Fifteen," Louise stuttered. "You have fifteen familiars."

Lucy frowned. "Where I'm from they're called Celestial Spirits. And they're not just my spirits, they're my friends. They have the same feelings as me, so I treat them as my equal."

Louise went silent at that information. She couldn't imagine anyone here seeing their own familiars that way. To all mages, they were just servants to do their bidding, and nothing more.

"Why do you have different coloured keys? Is it a sort of ranking system?" Louise asked.

Lucy smiled at that question.

"Ah, you just noticed something important. The silver keys come in a wide variety and can be bought in shops. The gold keys are super rare and one of a kind, they're known as the Zodiac Spirits. There are thirteen in total, and I've got ten of them," she said proudly.

Louise couldn't deny she was impressed. This girl had ten rare famil- spirits, ten rare spirits. She also had five regular spirits. She practically had an army at her waist.

"I think that's enough sharing of information today," Louise exclaimed tiredly. "Would you please do that laundry, and have it done by tomorrow."

Lucy blinked. It was then she remembered that she was this girl's servant now. However, not wanting to get on her bad side she decided to do what she was told.

"Sure thing," Lucy told her. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yes. It's been a long day for me," Louise admitted. "I tried summoning either a griffon or a dragon today. Instead I got a familiar with her own familiars, not that I'm complaining."

Lucy didn't know whether to feel insulted or offended by that statement.

"Hey um, I was wondering. Has a human never been summoned as a familiar before?" she asked. "That teacher said I was the first but I'm not so sure."

"It's possible, though I can't say for certain. Usually a familiar is a type of animal that best matches their master. I've never heard of a human being summoned before, though it may have happened centuries ago but was never recorded," Louise explained. "To add to it all you are a mage, or as you say, wizard. Something like that has never been possible until now."

"Meaning it could happen again," Lucy realized.

Louise nodded in confirmation. Lucy may have been the first human familiar summoned, but that didn't mean she would be the last. There was always the chance that another could be summoned.

As Louise prepared to go to bed, Lucy took the basket of laundry.

"Would you like me to wake you up early tomorrow?" Lucy asked politely.

"Yes," Louise responded. "Classes aren't on tomorrow, but I still need to get up for breakfast."

Lucy understood and prepared to leave. However, Louise called out to her before she could.

"Lucy, before you go, I feel I should warn you. Be wary of that damn cow Zerbst. Her family and mine are rivals," Louise warned her. "No doubt she'll insult you the first chance she gets."

"Is she that obnoxious redhead from before, the one who called you Zero?" Lucy asked.

Louise nodded in confirmation.

"I can't stand her," she muttered. "Everyday she insults me and calls me that awful nickname Zero, along with the other students."

"Why do they call you that?" Lucy asked without thinking.

Louise's expression turned pained and angry. Lucy instantly realized that this was sensitive topic for her.

"You know what, never mind," she said quickly. "You said it yourself. We've discussed enough for today. Goodnight Louise."

Lucy left to go and do the laundry with Plue following her, leaving Louise on her own. The third daughter of the Valliere Family lay on her bed thinking about what had just happened. Truly, she had summoned herself a unique familiar. From what she had seen of her so far, Lucy didn't seem like the other people at this school. In fact, she seemed rather nice. She was a wizard with several familiars as well.

"She'll eventually hear about why I am called Zero, so I'll tell her tomorrow. If she mocks me, I will simply punish her by ceasing all meals for a week," Louise decided.

 **The next day**

As she promised, Lucy woke Louise up early. The latter questioned who Lucy was until she remembered who she was. After the misunderstanding, Louise got dressed (with Lucy's aid). Then they headed down for breakfast. As they walked through the hall some of the boy's started making comments about Lucy.

"You know, now that I think about it. Zero's familiar is really cute."

"She's prettier than most of the girls attending this school. Even Kirche."

"Her chest is bigger too."

The majority of the girls listening glared at Lucy with envy, making her uncomfortable. Kirche was especially jealous. She was angry at all the attention Zero's familiar was getting.

"Be careful Lucy. Those comments mean more than what they sound like. The boys at this school are unpredictable," Louise warned.

"Great. Now I have a bunch of perverts and angry girls to deal with," Lucy complained.

Being raised in a wealthy family, Lucy learned proper manners and etiquette. She went ahead of Louise and pulled out a chair for her and then pushed it in while she sat down.

"Thank you. There's some bread here for you to eat," Louise pointed out.

"Thanks but, I think I'll eat it outside with the other familiars," Lucy said. "I don't think the other students are happy about me being here."

Louise had no problem with her request and allowed her to eat outside. There Lucy encountered a variety of creatures, one of which was a dragon.

"Natsu and Wendy would love this," Lucy thought. "I wonder if anyone's noticed I'm missing by now. They probably have, or at least they will in a few days. The job I took wasn't exactly easy."

When her friends did realize she was missing, they would search for her relentlessly. Natsu would punch and threaten anyone for information, while Erza would scold and intimidate him. Gray would probably do something similar, while unconsciously stripping. Happy would be worried all while making jokes and eating fish. Wendy and Levi would both be worried and looking for cues relentlessly. Maybe she should have Loke go to the guild just to let everyone know she was okay.

Just then the students came marching out and Lucy joined up with Louise. They were walking along the courtyard where they saw other students bonding with their familiars (it was why they had the day off). As they walked along they encountered a big red lizard with a small flame ignited on its tail. Beside it was its master, Kirche, smiling sweetly at them.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked before she could stop herself.

"Have you never seen a Salamander before?" Kirche responded amused.

Hearing that word reminded her of Natsu, who was even called that as a nickname due to his status as a dragon slayer.

"They're not common where I'm from," Lucy replied.

Kirche raised an eyebrow at that but decided to move on to a different topic.

"So how much is Zero paying you to pretend to be her familiar?" Kirche asked haughtily.

"Pretend?" Lucy repeated confused.

"I'm not paying her at all," Louise yelled. "She is my familiar."

Kirche smiled smugly at her.

"I don't believe you. I think you just snuck some commoner inside and then pretended to summon her. You covered your lie quite well with that explosion," Kirche jeered.

Louise felt a vein stand on her forehead. Lucy was beginning to like this girl less by the minute.

"I performed the Summoning Ritual perfectly," Louise argued. "It just so happened that Lucy was the one who showed up."

Kirche only giggled at that.

"Well, whatever the case. She's the perfect familiar for Louise the Zero. A familiar incapable of magic, just like their master," Kirche sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

Kirche laughed again.

"Why it's the reason she's called Zero. Every time she casts a spell it always ends in a big explosion. She can't even cast simple spells without that happening. In other words, she is incompetent at magic and a failure of a mage," she sneered.

Louise looked at the ground frustrated. So much for telling Lucy about it herself. Now she was sure to make fun of her.

Lucy felt deep level of sympathy towards Louise. This was the reason why most treated her so badly, why people bullied her. Lucy didn't care if she was capable of magic or not. She was not going to stand for this.

"Louise is capable of magic actually," Lucy stated catching both women's attention. "She summoned me after all."

Louise was stunned by what she was hearing. it sounded like Lucy was trying to defend her. Kirche didn't care however.

"How sweet of you to stick up for her? She must be," she started.

"She isn't paying me you cow," Lucy cut her off.

Kirche glared at her. How dare this commoner insult her. Lucy wasn't finished. She held up her hand with the runes.

"These runes are proof that I am her familiar, proof that she summoned, and proof that she is capable of magic," Lucy declared. "If Louise truly wasn't capable of magic then these wouldn't have appeared, would they?"

Kirche didn't have a way to counter that. Lucy have a point. Everyone present had witnessed the runes get burned into her themselves. Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing. For as long as she could remember, no one had ever defended while attended this academy. Some of the students that were listening couldn't deny the truth in Lucy's claims.

"If you can't even acknowledge that then I seriously wonder how such a base woman like you even got into this school," Lucy said.

Some of the students, including Louise, couldn't contain their laughter upon hearing that. Kirche went red with embarrassment. She had never been so insulted in her entire life, and by a commoner no less. Louise should've stopped her familiar but, the sight of Kirche's face was too much for her to do so. It was satisfying to see her on the end of being insulted for a change.

"Let's find an absent table Louise. This person clearly isn't worth your time," Lucy stated.

Kirche's face contorted into one of rage. This time it was Louise's turn to smile smugly.

"So true," she agreed as she walked off with her familiar to get a table, leaving Kirche standing there angry.

As the two of them began walking away, Louise made the sudden request for Lucy to go and bring her some tea while she went and got a table. While doing this Lucy encountered a strange big-eyed creature that startled her and caused her to crash into someone from behind. It was a maid carrying a slice of cake.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Lucy apologised quickly. "I didn't realize anyone was behind me."

"It's alright," the dark-haired maid assured as she picked up the cake.

From Lucy's perspective, the girl was very pretty. The same girl saw the runes on Lucy's hands and realized who she was.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance the familiar Miss Valliere summoned yesterday?" she asked curiously.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"You know about me?" she asked.

The girl smiled.

"Of course. It's all anyone's been talking about. A commoner being summoned as a familiar has never happened before," the girl told her.

"So I've been told. By the way what's your name? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," she said.

"What a pretty name. I'm Siesta, a maid that works at this academy," Siesta said. "I'm a commoner just like you."

Lucy decided not to mention her wizard and otherworldly status yet. They had just met each other after all.

"Hey. I know we just met but could you tell me where I could get some tea for Louise," Lucy requested.

"I can get it for you if you'd like, I have to go back in there for something anyway. I just have to deliver this cake to Lord Guiche," Siesta explained.

Lucy recognised the name. She had seen him last night with some girl called Katie while she was doing the laundry. She heard them talking about some souffle.

"I'll take it to him since you're doing something for me," Lucy told her.

Siesta had no problem with that. She gave the cake to Lucy while she went to get the tea. Lucy proceeded to where Guiche was. Along the way she encountered Katie who looked lost.

"Excuse me, can you direct me to Lord Guiche?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing. I was just delivering this cake to him," Lucy replied while noticing the basket she was carrying. "Say is that by any chance the souffle you two were talking about last night."

Katie was surprised Lucy knew.

"I overheard you both talking last night while I was going to do laundry, though that's all I heard," Lucy explained.

Katie relaxed before looking down and smiling.

"Yes. We talked for quite a while last night, and he mentioned that he would really like to try it. So, I got up really early this morning in order to bake it," she explained. "I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Lucy said. "Especially since you worked so hard on it."

"You really think so," Katie asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded, making the girl smile. They then headed over to where Guiche was. He was sitting with his familiar and a blonde girl at a table. The moment they arrived all hell broke loose. Lucy delivered the cake while Guiche was surprised by Katie's arrival.

"I baked you my souffle, the one we talked about last night and thought I'd bring it to the tea party today," Katie said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah, that, um," Guiche murmured nervously.

"Last night?" the blonde girl repeated suspiciously.

"Well, that is," Guiche tried to defend himself.

Lucy, who'd been listening, grew suspicious also. She turned to a fat boy with short blonde hair who was walking by her.

"Excuse me, who's that blonde girl with Guiche?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Montmorency, his girlfriend," he explained.

"GIRLFRIEND," Lucy shouted catching the attention of everyone present.

She turned to the three students now looking at her.

"Montmorency are you Guiche's girlfriend?" Lucy asked alarmed.

Guiche looked panicked at that question.

"Of course I am," Montmorency replied irritated. "Why? What business is it of yours?"

Lucy turned her head towards Katie, who had realized the same thing.

"Girlfriend!" she cried as tears began to form in her eyes. "You told me I was the only one you were dating."

"DATING!" Montmorency shrieked. "So the rumours were true then. You were going out with a first year.

"Ladies please calm down," Guiche begged. "This is all just a misunderstanding. If you'll let me explain."

They didn't give him that chance however.

"LIAR!" they both shouted.

SMACK!

SMACK!

They each slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on each side. The other students laughed at the scene while Guiche sat on the ground.

"You just got dumped Guiche. And you deserved everything you got," the fat boy gloated.

Lucy decided she'd seen enough and was about to leave. Guiche didn't give her the chance.

"Hold it commoner. You have made two fair maidens cry how do you intend to take responsibility?" Guiche haughtily demanded.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I made them cry! You were the one two-timing them," Lucy retorted. "That girl Katie worked really hard on that souffle for you. She really liked you. And you just took her and that other girl's heart and tossed them around like they were toys to play with. In all honesty, you got exactly what you deserved!"

Even though she was a commoner, and a familiar, the other students were agreement with what she said. Guiche had gotten what he deserved.

Guiche was taken back at her outburst but quickly regained his composure. It was then that he recognised Lucy.

"Hold on, you're the familiar that Louise the Zero summoned," he said. "Well I suppose it makes sense that you have a foul mouth like her. A familiar best suited to their master is always summoned. And you're incapable of magic just like her as well."

"Louise is capable of magic. These runes are proof that I am her familiar and that she summoned me. Therefore, they are proof that she can do magic," Lucy stated.

She was beginning to lose her patience with these nobles.

"She is still a sad excuse for a mage," Kirche piped up.

She was standing in the crowd glaring at Lucy, still angry about earlier.

"And always will be," Guiche added.

That did it! Lucy had finally had enough.

"Maybe, but I would rather be a familiar to someone incapable of magic than to an arrogant, selfish, stuck-up jerk like either of you two," she shouted.

There was silence at Lucy's declaration. Some thought she was very brave. Some thought she was very stupid. Others thought she was both.

Guiche and Kirche were both furious. They too had reached their limit.

"Because you have insulted me. I, Guiche de Gramont, hereby challenge you to a duel!" Guiche declared.

"Fine then. I accept your challenge," Lucy retorted.

There were excited murmurs among the students. This had become interesting.

"Guiche, don't kill her, I'd like to duel her afterward," Kirche piped up.

"How about I take you both on instead," Lucy challenged.

The other students were shocked at her bold challenge. It would have been daring to take on one noble, but to take on two was just insanity.

"Unless of course you're scared," Lucy taunted.

That seemed to get them riled up.

"What's to be scared of," Kirche countered. "Guiche, let's crush her together."

"If that's what you wish Kirche. We will meet in Vestri Court," he declared.

The two walked off and most of the students followed.

"Are you insane?" Louise shouted, having heard the whole ordeal. "You need to go after them and apologise. Otherwise you'll be killed."

"I refuse," Lucy said bluntly. "Not after what he did, and what they said."

Louise gritted her teeth in frustration. She was grateful to Lucy for standing up to her, she was, but, she also didn't want her to die.

"You should listen to her Lucy. Commoners can't win against nobles," Siesta said coming forward with a worried expression on her face.

"I've been in fights with people like them before," Lucy pointed out. "I won't lose. Louise you know what I'm able to do. I can have more than one out at a time."

Louise stared at her wide eyed.

"Seriously," she muttered.

Lucy nodded. At that point Louise realized she couldn't stop her.

"You'd better not lose," she said.

Lucy smiled at her.

"I won't, I promise," Lucy said. "Louise you summoned me here. Think of me as your Celestial Spirit who's gateway you opened to help you. Believe me, this is the right way."

Louise didn't know how to respond to that. She did feel happy for some reason though.

"Lucy, before you go, I should warn you. Zerbst uses fire, while Guiche uses earth magic, typically in the form of golems. You'll need to be careful around both," Louise warned.

"I understand," Lucy said before leaving.

 **Vestry Court**

There was a large crowd of students in attendance for the duel since hardly anything exciting ever happened around here. Lucy stood across from Guiche and Kirche, who was eager to start.

"I commend you for not running away when you had the chance," Guiche applauded.

"Can we just start already," Kirche said impatiently.

Guiche let a petal from his rose fall to the ground where a blue golem with a spear in hand appeared.

"I am Guiche the Bronze. Therefore, this golem, a Valkyrie, shall be your opponent," he declared.

The golem charged in an attempt to punch Lucy. However, it never reached her.

" **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!** " Lucy shouted.

Suddenly, a large humanoid cow with an axe appeared and destroyed the golem with a single swing.

"Now don't you dare hurt Miss Lucy!" Taurus snarled. "How about a smooch when this is over by the way."

"Let's deal with these guys first," Lucy told him.

The perverted comment aside, everyone in attendance was shocked at what just happened. Louise's familiar just summoned a familiar of her own.

"She summoned a familiar. How's that possible?"

"Wasn't she supposed to be a commoner?"

"Just what did Zero summon?"

Guiche and Kirche were the most surprised. They hadn't expected this.

"H-How did you do that?" Kirche stammered.

"You're just a commoner," Guiche added.

Lucy grinned at them.

"One thing I learned from Louise when I came here. All nobles use magic, but not all who use magic are nobles. I'm a commoner in this world, that's true. But I never once told anyone I couldn't do magic. You all just assumed I couldn't," Lucy stated.

Kirche didn't care.

"Magic or not, you're still going down," she shouted as she unleashed a torrent of fire at Lucy.

" **Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!** " Lucy shouted.

A muscular man with red and white hair, dark skin, dressed in red and metal clothes, and possessed a metallic tail appeared.

" **Sand Buster** ," he shouted as he unleashed a tornado of sand to cancel out Kirche's fire.

The students were speechless at what they were witnessing. Louise's familiar could summon more than one familiar at the same time

"No way," Kirche exclaimed.

"Wicked. Can we hurry this up a bit Lucy? I got a date with Aquarius soon," Scorpio asked politely.

"Only after we beat these guys," Lucy assured him.

Guiche summoned three more golems and had them attack Taurus, but he destroyed them easily. Kirche sent another blast of fire towards Scorpio who countered with another Sand Buster. They appeared to be evenly matched until Scorpio started to overpower her and she was forced to dodge.

"Okay boys. It's time to kick things up a notch," she declared.

The two spirits knew exactly what she meant. It would be just like their fight in the Grand Magic Games against Flare. Scorpio's Sand Buster surrounded Taurus's Labrys (axe), giving him complete control over it. He then leaped up into the air and slammed Labrys into the ground.

" **Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran** ," Taurus shouted.

Suddenly, several tornadoes of sand appeared causing everyone to cover their eyes. The students watching managed to stay on the ground but Guiche and Kirche were sent flying up into the air and crashed back down when the storm ended. They stood up, but they looked exhausted.

"That's enough boy's, you can go back now," Lucy said as her spirits returned to the Celestial Spirit World. "Do you two yield?"

"Never," Kirche stated.

"I agree. We still have some energy," Guiche said as he summoned up to twelve golems this time.

Lucy sighed but accepted they wouldn't surrender.

" **Open, Gates of the Lion and Maiden, Leo and Virgo!** " Lucy shouted.

Just then two figures appeared. One was a handsome male with spiky red hair dressed in a tuxedo while the other was a purple haired maid with chains attached to her wrists.

"What's up beautiful?" Loke asked.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

There were some comments about the 'princess' bit, but the girls had stars in their eyes at the sight of Loke. Noticing this, he winked at them, causing some to faint. Lucy sighed. Loke was like this wherever he went.

"I'm in the middle of a duel with these two. I got into an argument with the girl, but the guy I outed for two-timing other girls and making them cry. Then he tried to blame me and make me apologise," Lucy explained.

"Two-timer huh," Loke snarled. "I'll take him."

"I shall deal with the girl then," Virgo affirmed. "Will you punish me afterward?"

"Just attack already," Lucy requested.

And they did. Virgo dug underground and launched a kick at Kirche, who barely managed to dodge. Virgo then brought up several rocks from the ground and sent them Kirche's direction. Kirche blasted fire at them, but some made it through and successfully hit her on the chest.

Loke launched himself at the Golems, a bright light forming in his fist.

" **Regulus Impact!** " he shouted.

The head of a lion sprung from his fist and engulfed the golems, destroying them instantly.

Meanwhile, Lucy attacked Guiche with her Fleuve D'etoiles that extended out and grabbed him by the waist. While doing this the runes on her hand started to glow and she felt much lighter. Using all her strength, she pulled Guiche closer to her and delivered a drill kick to him that sent him flying. Katie and Montmorency, who were watching, felt an odd sense of satisfaction from it.

"Ever two-time another girl again and blame it on someone else and I'll knock you into next year," Loke warned.

Guiche and Kirche looked beaten. Thinking she'd punished them enough, Lucy sent her spirits back home.

"Do you yield?" she asked again.

Kirche glared at her.

I'll yield when I'm unconscious," she spat. She would not be humiliated here.

"Uh Kirche, maybe we should," Guiche started.

"I see. There's no helping it then," Lucy declared. " **Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!** "

Two blue creatures appeared to help Lucy. Louise was curious as to what she was about to do next, having witnessed how powerful her familiar truly was. Then, much to everyone's surprise, they transformed into Lucy. The two Lucy's put their hands together and began chanting.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens_

 _All the stars, far and wide_

 _Show me thy appearance_

 _With such shine_

 _Oh Tetrabiblos_

 _I am the ruler of the stars_

 _Aspect become complete_

 _Open thy malevolent gate_

The area was overtaken by multiple lights and stars, much to everyone's shock and wonder. Louise was astonished by what she was seeing. Unlike other spells she'd witnessed, this one was quite beautiful. Kirche and Guiche began to get worried however.

 _Oh 88 stars of heaven_

 _Shine_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

Lucy's opponents were consumed by the stars and blasted several metres away. They fell, unconscious and defeated. It was her victory.

At first there was silence. Next the crowd erupted into cheers while Louise rushed to her familiar, who looked like she was about to collapse (not surprising considering the amount of magic she just used).

This duel would become the talk of the Academy for the next few days.

 **Louise's room the next day**

Lucy woke up suddenly. She felt tired but tried to sit up anyway.

"Take it easy," Louise said. "You used quite a bit of your magic yesterday."

Lucy smiled at her.

"I told you I'd win, I promised after all," she said.

This time it was Louise who smiled.

"That you did," she said. "Thank you, Lucy. For standing up for me and giving that cow a good thrashing."

"I'm glad I could help. I really don't like her though," Lucy responded.

"Neither do I, but, that's not important right now," Louise stated. "We have much to discuss."

"Indeed," Lucy agreed.

Though these were just words, Louise and Lucy would eventually become close friends with both having each other's backs. Lucy would also go on several more adventures in this world, making new friends and enemies along the way. And one day she did return to her world with her new friends to introduce them to her guild. And what a day it was.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I've always seen fanfictions where Louise summons powerful familiars from other anime, but none have ever had a familiar with familiars of their own (the whole idea just sounds intriguing in my opinion). When considering a fairy tail and familiar of zero crossover I immediately thought of Lucy because of what she's able to do. Also, I know Lucy isn't really the aggressive or angry type but she is the type to stick up for others. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**


End file.
